


Training

by chatbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Wonder Woman AU, based on the movie not the comics, in no way is diana a god in this, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: One day Diana was asked by Master Fu to train Ladybug and Chat Noir. She agrees, and over time they learn that she is just as human as they are under their powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ML Wonder Woman Crossover Headcannon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301743) by ssilverstreak. 



Diana and Master Fu had known each other for almost as long as she had lived in Paris. He had lived in Paris long before she had permanently moved to Paris after Steve’s death at the end of World War I, and he’d been the one that recommended Diana for her current position at the Louvre. They’d started having tea every week at Fu’s insistence,a tradition that they’ve kept to this day.

Diana knew what was going on with Papillon, and it took every bit of her willpower to not call the whole Justice League to help her take Papillon down for good. The only reason she didn’t go out there herself and hunt him that one, she had no idea where he might be, two she couldn’t purify akumas, and three was that Fu kept telling her that he didn’t want her energy being absorbed by an akuma because that could cause it or even Papillon to have the power to level the city.

Her patience had been tested when Copycat had stolen the Mona Lisa though. No-one messes with her museum and gets away with it.

“Diana, you’ve noticed the akumas have gotten more frequent and violent, yes?” Fu asked one afternoon. We were having tea and watching Ladybug and Chat Noir fight the latest akuma, someone with knives for hands that was really beating the duo up.

“Yes Fu.” I groaned. He always treated me like I was his student. Chat Noir got whacked into a building on screen and I winced. That must have hurt. “I know the Miraculous Cure well, cures everything, but that looked like it was going to leave a mark.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. They’ve been doing a great job so far, but they have no real training except for their sparring. I’m worried because Chat seems to be taking more hits lately, and both of them have had to recharge during battles. I would train them but,” he gestured to his old body and I snorted. He sure wasn’t just some frail old man. “My point is that I can’t train them myself. Could you?”

“I don’t know.” I said, sipping my tea. “I’ve never trained anyone else, I left the Amazons at too young an age. And I have no idea how to work around their powers, which you said are going to get more powerful and  _ stranger _ as they work together more.”

“You can teach them basic combat skills. And you’re probably the only person on the planet that can help Ladybug with her yoyo.”

“I can  _ try  _ to teach them.” I said. They had to be trained, so I would have to try.

“Wayzz is already delivering the message to Ladybug and Chat. Does this weekend work for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me at my tumblr: https://ml-writings.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived early and stood behind one of the stacks of crates to wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to arrive. It didn't take them long, and they stood in the middle of the warehouse bantering and teasing, or in Chat’s case flirting and getting shoved away.

It hit me that the two of them really are young. I wonder if their parents even know about this part of their lives, probably not.

They’re too young for this. I shouldn’t be training them they shouldn’t even be fighting. What was going through Fu’s mind when he chose the,. The only reason I didn’t leave right then and there was that I knew they would keep fighting. They were too loyal to do anything else. I have the chance to help them succeed and I have to take it.

I saw one of Chat’s ears twitch and I knew that he could tell I was back here. I walked out and both of their jaws dropped, a reaction I’ve pretty much grown to expect. What I didn’t expect was for Chat to start squealing loudly and bounce on the balls of his toes.

“OH! MY! GOD!” He yelled at a pitch that threatened to shatter the windows. “You’re Wonder Woman! This is so AMAZING!”

Ladybug gave him a look and then burst out laughing. All I caught was something about her dorky kitty and what a weeb he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me at my tumblr: https://ml-writings.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

We were much less amazed by the end of the night. When Plagg said that someone was going to come and train us because “we were such horrible excuses for fighters”. I didn’t think that training would hurt so much. The manga doesn’t make it look like this. Who knows if I’ll even be able to move tomorrow, much less participate in any shoots.

Ladybug and I vaulted out of the warehouse and we didn’t stop until we had reached the top of the Eiffel Tower.

“My Lady,” I quipped, draping my arms around her shoulders. “We’re going to  _ die _ by the hands of a cruel and uncaring Amazon warrior who hates men. Me!”

“Stop being so dramatic kitty. I’m not sure you even count as a man.” I pouted, and Ladybug scratched me behind my ears in the good spot. “Training isn’t supposed to be easy. That’s kinda the whole point.”

“So why aren’t you complaining about being sore or hurt at all?” I massaged a crick in her back and her groan gave me all the answers I needed. “We’re going back though, right? I mean this is the one chance we’re going to get to have someone like Wonder Woman train us, no matter how harsh she is.”

“Yep, we have to, especially with how Papillon’s been throwing akumas at us.” she said. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t kill Fu the next time we see him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me at my tumblr: https://ml-writings.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

I’d thought that I wasn’t going to get attached. That didn’t work. These kids are amazing and precious. Chat is a walking ball of sunshine who always has a goofy smile and terrible jokes and puns. He always seems sad, and it seems like he uses Chat Noir to escape from who he is supposed to be. His family life is probably a stressful one. 

Ladybug might as well be an Amazon. She has a fiery personality and she nevers stops fighting, no matter how hurt or tired she is. She manages to be a great leader and strategist while also being kind, sweet, and brave. She could be terrified out of her mind but she still puts her life on the line to save civilians and purify the akuma so that everyone else can be safe.

One night Ladybug had a family occasion that she couldn’t get out of, so I was just training with Chat, working on making him use his baton more like a staff, as it was intended, instead of the fencing/baseball bat method he had adopted.

He didn’t seem to have his mind on training though. His movements were slow and sloppy and he wasn’t wearing his normal carefree grin. I had to solve whatever was eating at him.There is no reason for sunshine child to ever seem so sad.

“Chat, how about I go and grab ice cream from a parlor and we can go eat up on the roof. We can look at the stars and no-one will be able to see us. You’ll be able to tell me whatever's wrong,”

I practically dragged him up to the roof. His face had lit up when he heard that someone cared about his feelings. His home life must really be terrible, and he was much too good at hiding it from the people that care about him.

He told me about how his mother disappeared when he was 12 and how his father has treated him more like an employee than a son since. About how he had to run away from his bodyguard and his father’s secretary to go to school because he is always lonely, his only friend being a blond who had changed to be someone who cared more for appearances than anything else. His first real friend had been Ladybug, and then he’d fallen in love with her soon after. He has a couple friends in school now, but he clearly doesn’t have enough human contact.

I was coming very close to crushing my spoon. Whoever hurts this sunshine kitten must not have a soul. Put down my spoon and reached out to give Chat a hug. “You don’t have to worry about any of that. And I’ve seen how Ladybug looks at you. It’s just a matter of time, but it might help your case if you lay off the puns a bit.”

“But the puns are part of who I am!” Chat complained. “Thank you.”  He snuggled into my embrace. He’s my son now. I’ll take care of him. No takebacks.

“If you ever need me, I’m the head curator at the Louvre. Got it?” He nodded. “You don’t have to be alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me at my tumblr: https://ml-writings.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

“Mme. Prince? There’s a teen out here that says he needs to talk to you.”

“Let him in.”  I said. I hope that this wasn’t just going to be another entitled kid who wanted a piece of ancient jewelry to impress his girlfriend.

A blond kid slipped through the door, a backpack on his shoulder, and he looked extremely upset.

“Did you mean it? When you said that I could come find you if I needed you?” He asked, staring at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck to obscure his face and whatever emotions were on it.

I practically jumped in my seat. This was Chat, and he looked like the world had fallen out from under his feet. He’d probably ran away from home.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug, and he snuggled into it just like Chat did, reluctantly but then melting into it. He  looked up at me and I recognised his face. I’d seen it on billboards all over the city. Adrien Agreste. This was going to be a problem. No doubt his father had sent search parties after him. I’m surprised that he came to me instead of trying to find Ladybug. Knowing him he didn’t want to seem weak in front of her.

“Do you want to stay with me for a while?” He nodded. “You’re going to have to wait a couple of hours for me to finish this for the new exhibit we’re opening in a month and then I can sneak you out the back entrance. Do you need anything?”

“I don’t need anything else.” He looked like something pinched him. “Camembert actually, a couple slices of camembert.” Chat, no, Adrien said and he went over to lie on the couch. He fell asleep almost instantly. Who knows what that poor kid has been dealing with that made him snap and run away.

I went back over to my desk and picked up the next photo I had to make a label for. It was a photo from the early days of the Justice League, the bunch of us posing in front of the new Hall of Justice. We were all so inexperienced then. I glanced over at Adrien. Just like him and his Ladybug. I’m sure they’ll grow up to be strong and powerful, and above all of that, sure of themselves, not always doubting and double guessing themselves. And in time they’ll be an even better team, maybe even rivaling us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me at my tumblr: https://ml-writings.tumblr.com/


	6. Omake

“I have to go to the Hall of Justice. You want to come? I mean you would just be with Robin and Kid Flash while I’m talking, nothing exciting.” I held out the bait in front of him. “But if you don’t want to come I completely understand.”

“Of course I want to go! Let me just grab Plagg!” Sunshine child jumped up from studying and raced into the guest room with an enormous grin on his face. It’s been an amazing experience living with him, a boy and especially a teen, except for the ever present smell of camembert due to Plagg.

I was being called for the monthly meeting at the Hall of Justice, and I thought, well knew that it would make Adrien’s  _ year _ if I let him tag along. A lot of the other heroes bring their sidekicks to these events, so one more oddly dressed teen shouldn't stand out. At least he’s older than Captain Marvel.

Adrien ran back into the room. “What about Ladybug? What if and akuma attacks?”

“You can always Zeta back to Paris. Are you going to be my sidekick for the day or not?”

“As long as you know I’m only loyal to one Lady.”

Adrien fangirled the whole way to the Zeta tube in the basement of the Louvre. I’d had it installed once the technology was introduced so that I would always be able to get to the Hall of Justice in case of an emergency, but it works just as well for these meetings. I can’t disappear to another continent for a couple days every month, no matter what my excuse is. Adrien composed himself (mostly) once we got to the tube and transformed into Chat Noir. We stepped through and into an inner room of the Hall of Justice. Everyone was already there, just waiting for me to arrive. I put one of my arms around Chat’s shoulders to keep him from bouncing through the roof and guided him towards the group of heroes.

“Wonder Woman, why do you have a boy in a leather catsuit under your arm?” Batman asked. He looked Chat up and down as if he was assessing whether or not he was going to be a security threat.

“Did you adopt or something? You don’t seem the type.” Flash ran up behind us. Chat jumped, startled, and hissed. I shot Flash a look. I know he did that on purpose.

“And what if I did?” Every jaw in the room dropped, except Batgirl who just looked proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write and I'm really proud of the word count I managed in a single week. I'm hoping to write more over the summer.
> 
> This is the first story in a set of drabbles I am planning to write over the summer. If you want to give me any suggestions or for me to continue this please message me here or at https://ml-writings.tumblr.com/
> 
> Catch me at my tumblr: https://ml-writings.tumblr.com/


End file.
